An Acolytes Ascension
by EvilWrath
Summary: The journey of Jannah Mujahideen, the daughter of Darth Baras. Her journey as she deals with her Father, her crew, and in the end ...well you know what she becomes. A journey through her eyes, her snark and the dysfunction of her family.
1. Chapter 1

Note: All characters are property of EA and Bioware...as much as I wish it otherwise.

An Acolytes Ascension

**Chapter One**

As the shuttle touched down on Korriban, Janah felt the power of the Dark Side wash over her. This was her home, her birth place and now she had returned after an almost 15 year absence. Getting out of the shuttle, her nostalgia ended when the heat hit her. Now she remembered why she hated this place, it was hot, far too hot for her liking. Looking over to see Overseerer Tremell waiting for her, Janah walked over and greeted him.

"My how you have grown Janah, you are almost a proper Sith now." Tremel told her

"Yes Overseeer, proper Sith how exciting." She replied as Tremell laughed.

He had known her since her birth, being the Overseeer of the Academy. She was so much like her mother he noted, looked like her, definitely had her sarcasm and from what he was told, her ability in the Force. No one would ever think she was the daughter of Darth Baras, which was good. He tasked her with going into the Tomb of Ajunta Pall and getting the Sith War blade then meet him back at his office in the Academy. He had no reason to think she would fail. As he watched her walking away he could see her surpassing her father faster then even he had thought. Oh yes Baras, you won't know what hits you until its too late.

Darth Baras sat in his quarters when one of his aids informed him that his daughter had arrived on Korriban. He reached out in the force and found her, faint as she had her mental walls up but there. He would let Tremell train her until he was ready to take her on as his own apprentice. He paused for a moment and briefly thought that he should send her to another lord for her training but discarded that. For a brief moment he recalled the first time he held her, could feel her bond in the force even as an infant. Watching her grow into a will full yet powerful toddler, playing with her training blade. Then his wife was killed by the Jedi and his world changed. He withdrew from his child, sending her to Ziost to be trained. He knew that his daughter was very resentful towards him, and her anger when she saw him every few years bleed through the force at him along with her attitude towards him. She didn't consider him her father anymore, and oddly he could not blame her. He would keep and eye on her development under Tremell


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Janah stretched and felt an arm circle her waist pulling her back into bed. She smiled and rolled over into the chest of one Lord Qet. "Good morning." she greeted him. His reply was some sort of muffled response at which she chuckled at. "Oh force I forgot you were not a morning person Qet, you poor man."

She felt herself pulled under Qet as he gave her one of his trademark snears. "Morning person, I'll show you how much of a morning person I am." He bent down and crushed his lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically to his kiss. Not hearing the footsteps coming toward her room Janah was caught by surprise when Darth Baras entered her room.

"Lord Qet! Get off my daughter before I kill you." Baras boomed, his anger radiating off him. As Lord Qet rolled off Janah, her anger towards her father was barely contained. As Qet was getting dressed rather quickly, Janah stared at her father, her eyes going red as the Dark Side overtook her and she basked in it.

"And you are who exactly to tell me who I can and can not be with?" She demanded angrily

"Your Master and Your Father child." he replied realizing this was going to be a nasty fight

"MY FATHER? Please, you stopped being that when I was 8. You are not my father any longer. I may have the misfortune to have your blood in my veins but a father you are not." She spat back at him

Baras was seething at her open defiance towards him and contempt she showed him. He was already angry at seeing Lord Qet with her, which he found odd for a moment since he really didn't care what she did, but her open and blatant defiance was something he could not tolerate as her Master. "You are in my house, my property, you dare bring a man here, an apprentice to a Sith I hate? You openly defy me? THIS will NOT be tolerated CHILD!"

She could feel the anger rolling off of him and reveled in the feeling. She had hit a nerve without even knowing it, score one for her! She also realized that pushing him too far would not be a good thing either, she was not ready to strike him down but force be damned was she going to cower to him either.

"You have 5 minutes to get dressed and meet me downstairs where we will finish this discussion." Baras turned and left

Getting dressed but making sure she took the full 5 minutes she headed downstairs to see her father pacing back and forth, she smirked at the sight. His head snapped up, "Something funny child?" Force how she hated it when he called her that.

"Not really Master, just wondering why the sudden feelings of fatherhood have overtaken you?"

"You are my apprentice, you are my weapon. A very raw weapon but mine. Whether you like it or not I am also your father as well. That being said you brought Lord Qet into MY house without MY permission. I will not tolerate you blatant disrespect for me in front of others. I expected this to be a rocky arrangement but I will not tolerate your behavior or mockery of our Order." He said plainly but with a dangerous undercurrent to his words.

Taking a moment to gauge his reaction and words, Janah decided to take the diplomatic approach, one that her mother had stressed to her even as a child. "I will show you due respect in front of others as my Master, if I can not bring Qet here then I will go to him. I am an adult and will take who I wish to bed. I do not need your permission for that, Master. " She looked at him watching how he took her words always wondering when or if she had gone too far.

"Gather your slave and your belongings. I will be heading to Dromund Kass in the morning. I expect you to arrive no later then one day from now. " Baras turned, put his mask back on and left. Janah realized that was the end of that and sat down. She realized now she was going to have to be more careful in her dealings with not only Lord Qet but in general. Overseer Tremell had allowed her many freedoms during her training and she needed to remember they were two very different men. Heading the kitchen she made herself some nerf strips and bogwing eggs mentally getting ready to return to Dromund Kass. She put in a holo call to Vette, her new Twilek servant to be ready to depart in the morning at 0500. She liked Vette, her sarcasm fit well with her own and unlike many in the Empire she had nothing against aliens.


	3. Chapter 3

Janah and Vette arrived at the Dromund Kass Spaceport to check in and start doing her Master's bidding. She had not been on DK (as she liked to call it) since she was 12, looking around she couldn't say she was thrilled to be back. "Does it always rain like this?" Vette asked

"Yup, night and day. Come to think of it I have not remembered a day it didn't pour down rain."

They boarded a taxi and took it to her fathers villa just outside of Kass City. Heading into the living area she dropped her stuff on her old bed, looked around and frowned. It was very obvious other then keeping her old room dust free nothing had been touched since the day she left. She told Vette she had to sleep in the slaves quarters are her father wouldn't understand why she had freed Vette, it was just an argument she didn't want. As she unpacked her clothes, armor she heard her father come in. Unable to resist the urge she yelled ," I'm hooome!" She knew that would irk her father and if she was going to be his minion as he put it she was going to at least have some fun at his expense. Hearing his footsteps approach she had to bite back the smirk on her face. As she turned she could feel his annoyance through the force.

"I can see that my child, there was no need to yell that but I assume you wished to get on my nerves by your actions." Baras stated plainly

"Well yea that was my intention, did I succeed?" She asked

"I had forgotten what a spoiled brat you could be. Albeit you were much smaller but you were stubborn even then. I have no idea how your mother dealt with you when I was away. That being said I expect you to be respectful in public at the very least. Get unpacked, I have a mission for you. You have an hour."

After heading to meet Commander Lanklin and helping him deliver a frozen Republic Agent, quelling a slave revolt at the Unfinished Colossus, which she reminded her to give Qet a hard time about that epic failure she was wet, tired, hungry and so ready to not be running simple errands. She came back to families Villa, showered and grabbed some food.

"Master, you have a holo call from a Lord Qet." One of her fathers slaves informed her

Taking the holo call she smiled at seeing his face. "Well hello my dear, how can I help you?"

"I see you are back on Dromund Kass, your father has let you loose from Korriban I see."

"Very observant my dear, what do you need?"

"Since I can't come to see you, why don't you come to my house and spend the night? My Master is off world, I am free to do as I wish and I wish to see you but not be killed by your father." he said smiling at her.

"I'll be there in about an hour my dear."

"VETTE, I'll be gone for the night, you know who with. If my father asks tell him I am out for a night on the town, he won't care. "

Taking the taxi to Lord Qet's house she knocked on the door and smiled when he opened the door. She loved to see him w/out his armor on and knew they both would not be getting much sleep tonight. Walking into his house she sauntered in, teasing him. While she was looking around at the rather Spartan appearance of his house she felt herself grabbed from behind and Qet's warm breath in her ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" He growled low in her ear, then pressed a kiss to the side of neck. Spinning her around, he pressed his lips to hers getting a low moan in response to his actions. Backing her toward his bedroom they stripped off each piece of clothing one by one.

She slowly woke up to the sound of light snoring next to her. Turning to face Qet she noted how peaceful he looked asleep, he was sleeping soundly. Tracing his jaw with her finger tips she drifted back to sleep. In the morning she would be heading out to the Dark Temple to retrieve some gadget her Master thought would help break that damned spy. Tonight however she was going to enjoy herself in Qet's company.


	4. The Truth is an ugly thing

During a lull in fighting their way to the Dark Temple Jannah looked at Vette.

"You know one would think by now the Imperials and Sith would have stopped sending people here are the first nine or ten times the squads lost their minds, but it seems common sense alludes them." Jannah quipped

Making their way to the Temple Jannah managed to get all the pieces of the Ravager thing that her father wanted and tucked it into her belt. The duo headed back to the speeder pad.

"At least our way back should be cleared of crazies, well alive crazies anyway." Vette smiled as she mentioned it

Covered in dirt, mud and blood, lots of blood, Jannah walked into her fathers office and dropped the Ravager on his desk.

"Do you know how many crazy ass Imperials and Sith I had to kill to get this?" She asked him but not expecting a response.

"That is not my concern Apprentice, what is my concern is you got the Ravager and I will use it on this Republic dog to find out how my network was comprimised." He said

"Yea sure don't ask if I am ok, but just in case you were wondering I am fine." She shot back at him

Feeling his anger beginning to rise Jannah left it at that knowing she didn't need to push him over the edge...yet. However annoying him was fun and really far too easy. After a rather messy interogation session she left the Citadel and headed home to shower and relax. She knew that soon he would be sending her off to a planet called Balmorra to find something or someone. This was not exactly how she planned her journey to become a Sith Lord.

Darth Baras could feel his daughters presence in their home and shook his head at the arrogance and smugness coming from her. While she was powerful and talented, her attitude needed to be adjusted. Thinking back to when she was a child he had no idea how his late wife dealt with her when she was like this. None of his other apprentices tested him like she did and for some odd reason she knew just how and when to push his buttons. This was something he needed to work on.

"I see you have not left yet for Balmorra my apprentice."

"Hmmm very good observation dad, no I have not. I will leave in the morning." Jannah snarked back

Taking a deep breath, Baras took his mask off and walked off not wanting to get into it with her. A while later he returned to see her on the couch watching the newest Holo movie.

"Why must you test me child? Your disrespect in front of your Twilek slave can not and will not be tolerated. I will make you show me the proper respect if you continue to act as you do towards me." Baras informed her calmly

"Why you ask? Oh I don't know it could be any number of reasons, how much time do you have Father?"

"Fine, get them out I know you have been wanting to tell me off for a while now." he replied sitting down across the room from her

"Ok here we go, first its fun to get on your nerves and easy as well. Far easier then I remember actually. Second after you dropped me off on Ziost right after Mothers funeral I swore that you were my father no longer. I went from having two loving parents to being an orphan. You walked away from me, YOU acted like I didn't exist. YOU were MY FATHER, you were supposed to protect me but instead you abandoned me." She yelled pacing, her anger coming to the surface like a tsunami and Baras knew better then to interupt her right now.

"You know why I am with Qet? Other then I love him, he, Darth Vowrawn and Overseer Tremell were the only ones to take me in and treat me like family. Thats right Dad, Vowrawn has been more of a father to me then you have been. The things I have learned have been from him...and Tremell as well. I could always go to his estate and get away from the politics of Ziost or the Academy. Qet was my friend first,then my lover. It was not out of spite towards you at first but it damn sure is now. I will NEVER forgive you for walking away from me, and you best be sure if I have a kid, you will never see it." Jannah walked away slamming the door behind her, where to he had a feeling it was to Vowrawns estate and the arms of his damned apprentice.

He took in all she had said and was not really surprised by most of it, the bit about Vowrawn was surprising he must admit. She was right he hated to admit it, he did abandon her after her mother was murdered and now he was paying the piper for that decision. This was not the evening Darth Baras has in mind at all but in truth it was a long time coming. Tomorrow she would be heading to Balmorra to secure his spy network but after her outburst he was not totally sure she would do his bidding.


End file.
